Frame Relay is an access standard defined by the ITU-T in the I.122 recommendation, “Framework for Providing Additional Packet Mode Bearer Services.” Frame Relay services employ a form of packet switching analogous to a streamlined version of X.25 networks. The packets are in the form of “frames” which can be variable in length. Thus a key advantage is that a frame relay network can accommodate data packets of various sizes and that are associated with virtually any native data protocol. Accordingly, frame relay services have become a popular replacement for dedicated or private leased-line connections between enterprise LANs located at multiple sites.
Today, however, service providers (SPs) and their subscribers have another, more cost effective alternative for connecting different sites securely, the Internet. Enterprise subscribers want to preserve their investments in Frame Relay equipment while extending the reach of their private networks to new locations using a lower cost Internet (IP) solution. They also want to extend secure Internet access to existing locations served by frame relay without the additional expense of adding or replacing customer premises equipment (CPE) or acquiring access lines to these locations. They want to make the transition in a controlled manner at their own pace to minimize risks and maintain access to the existing frame relay network during the migration.
Additionally, current frame relay networks have some limitations. They have no built in access from the frame relay network or cloud to the Internet. Typically, separate arrangements are made for Internet access. Current frame relay networks also lack the Internet Protocol Security (IPSec) encryption and firewall features required for secure Internet access from corporations. Further, typical service level agreements (SLAs) for frame relay service as defined by the Frame Relay Forum (FRF) are fairly basic and conservative with little opportunity for provider or service differentiation. In contrast, differentiated services allows IP networks to offer enhanced services over and beyond what is currently being standardized by the FRF for frame relay service.
Accordingly, for all the reasons discussed above, and for other reasons that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for a system and protocol that permits frame relay service over the Internet that is secure and provides the flexibility, economy and features provided by the Internet.